


Gifts for Librarians

by AlexTheHermit



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Library is conscious and I am taking full advantage of that, feel-good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheHermit/pseuds/AlexTheHermit
Summary: Season One - during/following Santa's Midnight Ride - The Library loves it's Librarians and gets them Christmas presents.





	

It’s the first Christmas the new Librarians are all together. They get back to the annex from helping Santa, cold and exhausted. Plans to set up for Eve’s birthday have already been mentioned in conspiratorial whispers, but first they all need a minute to breathe and laugh because Santa is real and /we just saved Christmas!/

After they’ve settled in they realize there are packages under the tree Cassandra put up. They’re wrapped in brown parcel-type paper, tied with string. Their names are on them, so they bring them to the table to check them out.

”Maybe they’re from Flynn,” Cassandra offers. Ezekiel scoffs at the idea, but Stone pulls the paper off of his.

J. Stone is written in a neat script on the top of the tiny package. The string falls off at a tug of his fingers. Into the palm of his hand falls a book. The cover is a dark gray and says “Pocket Guide to OSHA Regulations”. He’s a little hurt when he opens it, thinking it must be a dumb joke from one of the others, but then he cracks it open. The first page simply says “The inside needn’t match the outside”. Every subsequent page is full of quotes from historical figures he admires. Frost, Poe, Austen, Van Gogh, Faulkner, Dickenson, Monet, Doyle.

He drops onto a stool as he thumbs through the pages, chewing the inside of his lip. He shakes his head a few times before reading the first page to the others.

Ezekiel looks dubious and laughs as he pulls the paper off of his own. It’s the size of his head and round- definitely not a book. E. Jones is written in the same black handwriting. On the table lays out a black cloth, so he unrolls it.

“Is that a tool set?” Jacob asks, leaning over.

“No, mate.” Ezekiel runs his fingers over the implements tucked neatly into pouches, “It’s a thieves’ set. Look, it’s got small and medium screwdrivers, a lock-picking set, a flashlight, some WD-40, wire cutters and new wire, a stethoscope!”

“Why a stethoscope?” Colonel Baird asks.

“For combination locks.” He says as he drops it over his shoulders.

“What’s this, a skeleton key?” Cassandra points, “It’s got a note on it.”

“’Who you are,’ ” Ezekiel reads aloud, “’can get you to who you want to be.’ Whatever that means. “

“Ooh, me next!” Cassandra claps her hands before tearing the paper off of her own so quickly they barely get to see her name, C. Cillian, on the side. It’s just bigger than Ezekiel’s gift, and they all watch as a dark oak box is revealed.

She slowly opens the box at the hinges and peers inside to see… a magic kit. A crystal ball, a deck of playing cards, a top hat, a string of brightly colored handkerchiefs. She sifts through them, the others shrugging and shaking their heads in confusion when she’s not looking. Beneath it all there’s a piece of parchment with a note for her, as well.  
“Usually the real magic is in the small things that delight us,” She reads to them. “I always wanted a magic kit as a kid but, you know, my parents wouldn’t get me something like this.”

“I guess I’m next,” Eve laughs.

She picks up the package and looks at it a moment. It’s like the others, with E. Baird written on the front. Even before opening it they can all tell it’s clothes- which they unknowingly agree is a dumb gift. She pulls the string off gently and pulls a jacket out of the paper.

They all narrow their eyes and watch as she looks it over. A tag hangs from the sleeve- the same type of paper and string that was used for the notes in the other gifts.  
“It says ‘You don’t always need to wear your armor, but this is for when you do,’” She tells them. The reverse side of the paper notes that the inside of the jacket, along with the hat found in one of the pockets, are lined with Kevlar. The gloves, in the opposite pocket, and the outside of the jacket are leather. She shakes her head and smiles- the only thing she can do.

“There’s something here for you, too, Jenkins” Stone says.

“Well,” he looks up from his work at the desk, “then I suppose I shall open it.”

“Yeah, suppose you shall,” Ezekiel says. He quickly tears the paper off, right where “Jenkins” (quotes included) is written.

“Hey!” The caretaker shouts, “That is for me!”

“It’s a pocket watch.” Ezekiel holds it up.

“Not just any pocket watch,” Stone tells him, “that’s as old as King Arthur, if not older.”

Ezekiel turns it over in his hands as he walks around the table to avoid Jenkins, “Yeah, I know this watch. It was being kept in some stuffy collection by a billionaire somewhere.”  
“Is that where it was?” Jenkins whisks it out of his hands, “Well, it used to be mine. Lord knows how it got here.”

“There’s no note with it,” Cassandra says.

“No, I suspect I’m expected to know the meaning of this gift.” Jenkins fastens the watch to his clothes.

“Do you?” Eve asks.

“Yes. I see there’s a gift for Mr. Carson, as well.” The flat package is two and a half feet across and one and a half feet tall. It has F. Carson written, just like the others.  
“It’s a shame he’s not here,” Jones says, “maybe we should just open it for him.”

“We are not opening his present!” Stone snaps.

“If it’s as nice as ours, I’m sure he’d like to open it himself,” Cassandra adds.

“I’ll call him and see if he’s too busy for Christmas,” Eve tells them.

When he shows up twenty minutes later they shove the mystery present towards him.

“You gotta open it, man,” Jake says in a voice high pitched with excitement.

“We all got mystery gifts!” Cassandra waves her hands, “This one’s yours!”

“They wouldn’t let me open it.” Ezekiel rolls his eyes.

Flynn squints at him a moment, then turns his attention to the gift in his hands. He turns it over a few times, sniffs it, shakes it, and looks like he’s trying to determine how heavy it is.

“They aren’t from you, right?” Eve whispers the question.

He laughs, “No, I didn’t get you guys anything.”

“A ‘no’ would have sufficed.” She tells him.

“Have you gotten anything like this before?” Ezekiel asks.

“I have not.” He pulls the paper away in a flourish to reveal what appears to be an entirely ordinary welcome mat.

They take turns looking it over, checking for symbols, magic, a note, really anything. That is, until Eve has it in her hands. She smiles at Flynn and hands it back to him.

“Welcome Home, Librarian.”


End file.
